Three to Tango
by Shohoku no Miko
Summary: What happens when Mitsui and Miyagi happened to have the same goal?


Author's Rant:  
  
I'm back people. I've just been from my retreat and I've got this new idea for a fanfic. I don't know if you're going to like this fic, but I think this is just way cool! And I do think that this fanfic is somehow matured than my other fics, so please bear with the sudden transition from [supply-your-own adjective] fanfics to this one. So, I will no longer procrastinate this, I'm typing it down.  
  
  
MidoriTenshiSakura, this one's for you. A good luck before you go into your retreat.  
  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~©  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply, okay?  
  
  
  
Three To Tango  
by Shohoku no Miko  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: What's So Great About That?   
  
  
"Isn't a soirèe just great, Ayako? You get to meet other people outside your school!" A tall man seated at the middle of the room on a wingback chair remarked.  
  
"Oto-san, it isn't like I didn't go to a Co-Ed Junior High and High School!" Ayako said sarcastically. "And of all the people we're going to have a party with, they're from Kanagawa Shounen College!"  
  
A thin, pale, and elegant lady just came in the door. "Why, Ayako? Do you have an enemy from there?"  
  
Ayako suddenly sat straight. "I-Iie! N-Not really... It's just that..." Her mind began to stroll down memory lane once again, to that unwanted history.  
  
  
  
"Ayako-san!" came a vanquished basketball player to the courtside. "Gomen nasai!" He bowed, while Ayako merely chuckled.  
  
"Maa, maa. There's nothing you have to be sorry about, I was just kidding!" She handed him a towel. "Even if you didn't get thirty three point shots within ten seconds, I'd still say yes..." She said, the last clause was barely above a whisper.  
  
But to him it sounded like a thousand angels singing to him. "You will?!" He said, ecstatic. He stood in front of Ayako and held her hand between his. "Did you really mean that?"  
  
She smiled shyly as she looked up to him, nodding her head.  
  
"Yoshi!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, the birds sitting on the nearby tree suddenly had the urge to fly away into never land. "You mean it! Aishiteru..." He softened and scooped her into his arms.  
  
"But on one condition." She cut off their precious moment.  
  
He stopped and arched an eyebrow. "What is it again?"  
  
She looked at both sides, sighed then spoke. "My parents do not want me to have something deeper than friendship with anyone."  
  
"Even me?" He wondered.  
  
"Yes, even you."  
  
"I thought they liked me? They even tease me to you!"  
  
"I know. Demo... They want me to finish my studies first. And they say that if you love me, you will wait. Can we please, please keep this a secret? I know you understand me, ne?" She looked deep in his gleaming eyes, and her hands stray on his cheek.  
  
"Well..." He creased his eyebrows. "...Okay then. I fully understand. Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
"Yokatta! Aishiteru..." She hugged him.  
  
  
  
"I'm already in Third Year College, for Pete's sake! We're both of legal age! What's wrong with that? Why can't we tell anybody?" He stood from the park bench.  
  
She sighed exasperatedly. "That issue again! We've argued about that for the umpteenth time already! You still don't get it, do you?"  
  
"You don't know how I feel! I can't even tell our teammates in Shohoku, even Anzai-sensei! Even to them for that reason! Look, Ayako, I'm a man. You don't know how much it hurts my ego when they say I still don't have a girlfriend!"  
  
"You know, if you can't stand it, we better finish this. I'm sick and tired of going through the same argument over and over again! I'm done with you!" She stood and walked away.  
  
"Fine! If that's what you want, that's what you're going to get!" He yelled at her back.  
  
She walked straight, not bothering to look back even if he continued blabbering there. 'Sayonara...' She walked, tears spilled from her cerulean eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then what's wrong with that?" The lady asked when she sat beside the man. When no reply came, she sighed. "Ayako! Hello? Earth calling Ayako!"  
  
"H-Huh?" She snapped out of reverie and into reality. "What was-"  
  
"I said," Her mother repeated. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"N-n-nandemonai...", she put her chin on her hands as she scanned the pages of a magazine.  
  
"Well then, dress up Ayako, we're going to the mall to buy your dress." Her mother sounded commanding, so she stopped herself from complaining. She just stood up and went to her room.  
  
  
  
"Arigato, kaa-san, tou-san, for driving me here to my apartment." She got off the blue cefiro and opened the compartment to get her things.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't forget anything for you to use this week?" Her father got off the driver's seat.  
  
The car compartment closed and she grabbed the things she bought. "I didn't forget anything, except my car. I'm just going to-"  
  
"Iya. I'll bring your car here tonight. Don't worry; I can ride a train to go home. Take care of yourself." He patted her shoulder.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oto-san! I've been living here since I went to college." She kissed him on the cheek. "Ja ne!" And she walked inside her well-furnished apartment, designed by no other than her.  
  
"Ja!" Her parents waved back.  
  
She closed the door behind her and sighed audibly. "Why does it have to be Kanagawa Shounen College?!" She slowly fell on the floor to sit. "I'm tired..." The moment she landed on the floor her telephone rang. She waved her hands as if shooing a dog. "Call later, please."   
  
  
  
  
After five rings he heard the receiver being lifted. "Hey Aya-" He was cut off when he heard her sweet voice again. 'Finally, after a year.' He thought.   
  
"Hey, Ayako here. You know what to do. Name, number, then I'll call you back." *Tuuuuuuuuuuuuut*  
  
He sighed, and then spoke. "Hey, Ayako, I'm sure you still remember me."  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ayako, I'm sure you still remember me..." She immediately stood up when she heard the person on the other line. "Him..." She mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
"I know that about this time you're back from your parent's house. Please lift the receiver."  
  
Still silence. He sighed, and then continued.  
  
"Well anyway, I was wondering if you're going to the soirèe on Friday between your school and mine... Uh..." 'Damn, why do I stammer at this kind of situation?'  
  
"Nani yo?" She lifted the receiver, asking that question. Hurt was still evident in her reaction, in her voice...  
  
"Ayako?" He was surprised when her voice came. "A-Ayako, I-I... Are you going to the..."  
  
"Not that you care. Why'd you call anyway? Did I not return everything you gave me already? And besides, one year has gone by and I think I've already thrown everything in my unit that reminds me of you. Now if you don't mind I've still got a lot of cleaning to do."   
  
"Ch-Chotto matte kudasai!" He hurriedly said, but the line went busy. He threw the cordless phone. "Shimatta!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...tsuzuku...  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
Who's the mysterious guy? You might ask. Hah! Read the second chapter and you'll find out who he is. You might say that Ayako is acting a little bit weird here, but you have to stick to it, everyone does that once in a while. And don't you worry; this will not be a Mary sue [did I get that right?] fic. Hello? There are about... [counts with her fingers] Ugh! There are lots of men in Slam Dunk and I wouldn't try inserting another one. It will make matters worse. [Hey that's already a hint of who's the mysterious guy!] Hey, I know I didn't commit much mistakes here. I checked it's grammar before I posted it! Anyways, r&r!  
  
  
  
~Shohoku no Miko~© 


End file.
